Never Forgotten
by tsundere-tomato-luvr
Summary: Lovino didn't care about his brother! Everyone knew that...but they didn't know half of it...ITACEST DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**HIIII~! Welcome to the first chapter of Never Forgotten! (It SHOULD be called, why-the-hell-am-i-writing-this-when-i-have-a-whole-other-fanfic-to-finish!) Anyway, PastaXBunny: Thank you for ,1, being my inspiration for morning Lovi, and ,2, just being my support! Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia, not me. -_-' Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Lovino stood up slowly. _

_His uniform was torn, he had cuts everywhere, he was bleeding, he had many bruises, and he was limping with his right leg._

_Smog filled the air as he looked around and saw the dead bodies sprawled all over the grounds. Blood...So much blood..._

_He and his men fought so hard! Why was it ending like this?_

_His brother. Where was his brother? The Italian man looked around him frantically for the younger nation._

_Suddenly, he heard a cry of pain. He turned around quickly to see the form of his brother falling to the ground._

_He ran as quickly as he could over to Feliciano. The northern half of the country had been stabbed by one of the other side's men._

_He was in so much pain..._

_It wasn't safe for him to be here taking care of his brother. They'd both be killed that way. Lovino called out words he had never called out before "RETREAT!"_

_This would be the first of many times._

_As his men ran back, Lovino picked up his beloved brother and carried him bridal style, away from the battlefield._

_In the hospital tent, Feliciano hadn't awakened. Lovino sat next to him and cried, and prayed, and talked to the unconscious country. He acted like he didn't care about his brother but he really did. He loved him more than anything in the world. He blamed himself for that day._

_That was so long ago..._

_

* * *

_

"Lovi~! Wake up!"

I kind of grumbled and rolled over, ignoring my brother's wake up call.

"Wake up, Lovi!"

Suddenly I felt all of my brother's body weight crushing down on me. He is NOT as light as he looks...

I bolted upright. "WHAT THE HELL, VENEZIANO?"

"Yay~Lovi's awake!"

"IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

I knew he didn't mean to piss me off...he just...did.

"But Lovi..."

"GET. OUT."

He left the room, looking slightly defeated. I looked at my alarm clock.

"8:30? MIO DIO, VENEZIANO! Why the hell are you waking me that early?"

Usually I slept until at least 11:45...but because I was already wide awake, I decided to get up.

I walked downstairs in my groggy, grouchy state.

"Lovi!" He came over to try and hug me and I dodged it. I didn't really want a hug from him now. Most times I wouldn't give a rat's ass, but when you wake ME up earlier than I want to get up, you have asked for two things.

(1) Me to hate you for the rest of the day and (2) for all of hell to break loose.

"Lovi~! I made breakfast! It's your favorite kind of cake too!" (AN: Apparently in Italy, sweets like cake and pastries are considered as breakfast)

"Hmph. Whatever." I acted like I didn't care, though I was kind of happy that my little brother made me cake...ONLY BECAUSE IT TASTES GOOD, DAMMIT!

"Why'd- *eat* -you wake me -*eat*- this damn- *eat* - early?" I said in between chews.

"Ve~...I want to spend today with fratello so I got up extra early!"

"You wasted your time, ingrate."

"Oh, okay then~! Maybe another day then?"

"Pfft! As if!" (AN: OMG XIGBAR! Lol, sorry had to point that out :P I'll shut up now.)

I stood up and put my plate in the sink for my brother to wash. "I'm going to tomato bastard's. Ciao."

"Ooh! Ooh! Tell him I said hi! And bring me back a churro please! Grazie Lovi!"

He hugged me as I started walking out the door. He said quietly, "Stare al sicuro, Lovi ..."

_Stay safe, Lovi. _

For some reason, whenever I left he'd always say that...every time I'd say the same thing.

"Yeah, whatever, Ciao."

I had already started walking down the sidewalk when I thought, 'He never stopped smiling...Even when I insulted him...he...didn't stop smiling...how does he do that.? And on top of that today is...' I paused mid-thought to stop thinking about that...that...event...

I walked for a good bit until I finally reached Antonio's house. (AN: Last one I promise! Remember they're countries so they can do randomly awesome things that normal humans can't. Prussia: I was called? I heard awesome so I must have been called!)

When I walked up to the door, I was about to knock but the door flew wide open before I could. "Lovi! Mi tomate!"

I walked past him with a slight "Pfft."

"Lovi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, bastard!" I felt my facial features become more sad than angry.

He looked at me, clearly showing concern. But then the realization dawned on him. "Is it...That? Today is the-?"

"Yeah. Shut up about it..."

I really did NOT want to talk about it.

* * *

**YAY! End of first chapter! Not much to say except...Review please! :D BTW. Sorry this is short, It's only a glance at the story to come! What the- *is being chased by the people who want her to finish her other fic* NOOO! Don't Kill me! DX**


	2. Chapter 2

Not that long but...yeah...I don't own hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.

* * *

I stood up and looked around tomato bastard's house.

He should really change his decor sometimes. It's been the same ever since I moved out of his house...

It was starting to get late and I needed to get home to Feli. He was probably already making dinner.

"Hey bastard? I'm leaving."

"Oh? So soon?"

I had gotten there at 10:05 AM. It was now 7:32 PM.

"Well...I have to go back home, dammit..."

With that said, he let me out the door and waved goodbye but not before saying,

"Don't be too upset about today, OK?"

I shrugged him off and began my journey back home.

I did this every year on this day...and going home and seeing Feli was always the hardest part.

I don't even know why...

As I walked up to our shared house, I took a deep breath.

_Go in and see him Lovino.

* * *

_

I walked up to the door and reached for the key in my pocket, when suddenly- WHAM.

Oh. My. God.

Was I just hit with a ton of bricks?

Nope.

It was my brother.

"WAAAAHHH! LOVI! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME AND WE WOULDN'T BE UNIFIED ANYMORE AND-!"

He was sitting on my chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK VENEZIANO? GET OFF OF ME!".

To which he started hugging me. "I-I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN LOVI!"

"WELL YOU'RE LOOKING AT ME JERK NOW GET THE HELL OFF."

He stood up, still sniffling. Feliciano held out his hand to me. I only said "Pfft", stood up on my own, and walked into the house.

I was quickly followed by my little brother.

"I hate you."

"Fratello! Don't be mad at me! I made pasta!"

Manipulative little...

"...well...OK..."

* * *

We ate dinner in silence.

Why was he so quiet?

"Hey Lovi..." My thoughts were interrupted.

"Lovi-NO." I corrected, preferring my real name over my pet name.

"Lovino..."

He looked nervous...why?

Was he afraid to ask me something?

"Spit it out." I said venomously.

"Well...I was wondering...where'd I get the scar on my back from?"

When the words came out of his mouth, he looked like he regretted saying it.

I was caught by surprise, but on reflex I said, "How the hell should I know? I'm going to bed."

I put my dishes in the sink and headed upstairs.

That had been a lie.

I knew exactly how he had gotten it.

* * *

"Lovi! Wake up! There's a world meeting today!"

Veneziano ran down the stairs in his suit and tie. I looked up from the newspaper that I had been reading and ignored him.

Truth be told, I was in a crappy mood today.

"Lovi! We're the hosts! It's in Sicily! We need to-"

"Go take care of the losers yourself. I hate them all and they hate me, so I see no point in going. Go see the stupid countries then. GO! You're just as stupid as they are."

I returned my face to the paper. Why had I said that? I don't know .

My brother looked at me for a second.

"OK~!" And he left.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I got a phone call on my cell from "Tomato Bastard".

"What do you want?" 

_Silence._

"Spain? If this is a joke then-"

"You need to come to L'Aquila."

"Huh? Why?"

"...You'll see." and the line went dead.

What the hell?

I got in my car and drove there anyway.

* * *

YAY SHORT CHAPTER! *dies* Review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3! YAY! Not much to say except...I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. Enjoy~!

* * *

I drove to L'Aquila. What could that bastard want me there for? The meeting was being held in Sicily so what could he want from me here?

'I'll see when I get there?' It's not exactly the smallest place ,idiot...

I drove into the town and immediately saw a medium group size of people there.

Huh? Most of them were...countries? A few of the people were humans but not many...Why were the nations here? Weren't they supposed to be at the world meeting?

But I noticed the big chunk of wall that was missing. Had a bomb gone off? Well, I guess that was an OK reason for me to be out here.

I parked my car and stood up out of the Lambourghini. It was so cloudy...and windy. I walked casually over to the commotion.

In the back, was tomato bastard. "Oi Spain. What the hell is-"

But I stopped because of his face. His absolutely worried, tired face...I'd...never seen him like this before...He looked withered and old.

"A-antonio?"

He said weakly, "Lovino...You should see...up there..." He pointed to the head of the crowd. I could see he was serious so I began walking up to the front.

Suddenly, all of the voices died down... They all looked at me. Why? But I heard whispers

"Does he know?"

"He probably planned..."

"He will probably laugh when he sees it..."

"He really hates him though..."

"Hmph. Jerk. Probably..."

"...sucky brother...I'd never in a million years want to..."

Brother? Were they whispering about me?

I received many disapproving glares from the various countries. Finally, I reached the front of the crowd...My heart stopped in my chest.

* * *

There was my brother, laying in his own pool of blood. A couple of people were next to him, trying to keep him stable...and all I could do was stand there.

Stand there in shock, in horror, in guilt. No. No. This couldn't be happening, IT COULDN'T! Why wasn't anyone taking him to the hospital? WHY?

I started to hear the whispering again. "He didn't even run to help him..." But I didn't care about them anymore.

I ran with all my speed to my brother's side. "FELI! FELI! Oh Dio, FELI ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME PLEASE!" Warm tears were beginning to pour down my face.

His blood...his blood was everywhere. He clearly had been hit on the head too... This question was directed at whoever was sitting across from me. "T-take him...Why hasn't anyone taken him to the hospital?" I stuttered out, shocked so badly by what was before my eyes.

It was Arthur Kirkland who answered. "We called an ambulance... We don't know why they aren't here yet..."

"WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY TAKE HIM? HUH? WHY NOT? AMBULANCES HERE HAVE TO WAIT IN TRAFFIC LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! NO ONE PULLS OVER FOR THEM LIKE IN YOUR STUPID COUNTRIES!"I yelled, catching Arthur by surprise.

Oh God...he was barely breathing now...The tears that rolled down my cheeks wouldn't stop.

"DIO FELI! Per favore, per favore ... mi dispiace ... devi vivere ... per favore Feli per me? Non posso perdere ... Sei così importante per me, fratello!"

_Please, please...I'm so sorry...you have to live...please Feli for me? I can't lose you...You're so important to me, brother!_

I meant this with every fiber of my heart.

I held him in my arms, his blood smearing all over me. (I still made sure he was alive though) I was crying...for the first time in a long time.

"Please don't leave me...You're all I have to hold on to..." I muttered.

And I did all of this for the world to see. I didn't care about them, but I could feel their shocked eyes looking at the one who, last time they checked, HATED his brother. Pushed him away and made fun of him. Was so mean to him, dogs deserved better treatment than what was given to his brother.

But I never really hated my brother...I tried to convince myself for so long but I could never genuinely hate him.

Right now though, I had to get him to a hospital. I grabbed from under his back and knees and picked him up.

_This was too familiar...too familiar._

As I walked back to the car,I dared anyone to challenge what I was doing. I carried him to my car as fast possible, laid him down in the back seat, and begin driving as fast as possible to get to the hospital. I couldn't stop crying.

* * *

Feli's breaths were heard, faintly, in the backseat of my car. Oh God. He couldn't die...He's my brother...he's half of Italy!

The hospital was about ten minutes away. He would have to hold on until then. I talked to him for the next ten minutes, though he was unconscious.

I talked through my tears and pain.

I could feel his pain now...he was hurting so bad...so much pain...we drove into the hospital entrance.

I carried my brother into the ER as soon as possible. The lady at the desk gasped as she saw the limp body and immediately called for a gurney.

I let him go back...I knew that I couldn't go back there with him, though I wanted to so badly...for now, all I could do,is sit and wait until I'm allowed to see him...

I couldn't do anything about my brother...I couldn't let him die though...he's the only thing that I have left to hold on to...

_This is too familiar._

I hate this...this is all my fault...if I hadn't have...I began to cry again as I thought of what the last thing I said to him was. This was the most I'd cried since...since then...

The girl from before came up to me causing me to look up from my shoes.

She had medium-length dark brown hair, medium brown eyes, and tanned skin. She wasn't exactly tall but she wasn't really short either... She had square-rimmed glasses that made her face more feminine,

"Sir, can I ask you a few questions?"

I looked at her as she sat next to me.

"Um...the young man you brought in...what was his name?"

"Fe-feliciano Vargas..."

"And his age?"

"Twenty."

"What is your relationship to him?"

"He's my younger brother."

"OK. What's your name?"

"Lovino Vargas."

"And your age is?"

"Twenty two."

"Hm...Ok...that's all we need right now...so..."

She looked at my blood-stained clothes.

"Um...do you want to go home and change clothes?" I didn't want to leave but that might've been a good idea.

"Yeah..."

She smiled...she had a pretty smile...

"We"ll call you if we need anything else, OK?" "No, I'll be back..."

I had signed a paper that the doctors could do anything that was necessary to keep Feli alive.

I stood up out of the hard waiting room chair.

How long had I been here? I looked at the clock. 12:43 PM. I went to L'Aquila at 10:30 that morning.

I walked out of the waiting room to get in my car. I only wanted to get changed. That's it. I didn't want to be at home for too long.

On the drive home, I prayed with all my might that Feli would be OK.

* * *

YAY! DONE! EXPECT MORE NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOU READ THIS...I LOVE YOU...Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**HAI YOU GUYZ! NUFUFU! Lol wuuuut? O.o Well...welcome to the 4th chapter and stuff...yeah...this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written... (Yeah...I write short chapters XP) Well...this chapter...is a little...meh. It's my newest fail. ANYWAY. Some of the characters I put in the story are based of off people in real life, so be nice about them! (My OCs) Um...there will be a small Itacest part in here 'K? *fangirl squeal* aaaaannnnnnddddd...that's about it...**

**I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

**I do however, own those extra random characters (Josselyn, trip-nurse XD, eventually the old lady)**

**TO PastaXBunny: Are you happy? You fell on your face. XD And don't get mad at me this time! You asked for that and you know it! D: And Thank you, for putting up with me asking "How should I do this?" (Big Ben XD) *hears an I hate you from somewhere* I LOVE YOU TOO BUDDY! :D  
**

**Anyway. Enjoy~!**

* * *

I sped down the road as quickly as possible.

I had gone home, changed clothes, grabbed a couple more outfits, and ran out of the house.

I hoped Feli was OK...

As I drove up to the hospital and parked the expensive car, I saw a few of the countries standing outside...had they come here...for him?

Just to support him?

I smiled, glad people cared enough about my brother to come and visit him in the hospital.

I walked inside and sat down in one of the hard chairs. I was so worried.

So worried that something bad would happen. So worried that Feli would die. So worried that the one thing that kept me here would be gone forever...

I looked up and surveyed my surroundings. No one was really worried looking.

Alfred was trying to tell Arthur about how his food sucked and how good hamburgers were,

Arthur was telling him to shut the hell up,

Heracles was sleeping in the corner,

Elizaveta was grumbling about how they wouldn't let them see her "child",

Roderich was ignoring her,

Gilbert was running around screaming about how awesome he was,

China was hugging a bear that they were selling in the "Get Well Gift Shop!",

Russia was kol-ing because the Baltics didn't get him the right kind of tea,

Belarus started holding her knife out which scared the Baltics more,

Poland was on the phone talking about how being here, like, totally sucked,

Antonio was eating a tomato in thought,

Alice was trying to flirt with him,

Her brother was "Hmph"-ing about Alice flirting,

Francis was trying to molest some nurse,

Vash was being asked to get rid of his gun,

He wouldn't,

Finland was trying to tell Sweden that he wasn't his wife,

Sweden was calling him his wife anyway,

Ukraine was crying because she thought she hurt someone's feelings (which she didn't),

Korea had been trying to grope Yao, who was now telling him to get off,

That guy...what was his name? MATTHEW! That was it, was telling his bear what his name was (even though he was calling the bear the wrong name too),

and Kiku had just received a letter from a nurse, about the same age as the nurse I had talked to before, with a small heart on it. After she walked off, she tripped and fell on her face, blushing furiously. (A/N: LOL PastaXBunny XD)

Sure, maybe they were acting like nothing had happened to my little brother but at least they were here...

No one seemed genuinely worried...maybe Antonio...no one except for...

I turned to look at the tall, blond, blue-eyed man that I had always hated so much. He looked so concerned...

Ludwig was sitting down in one of the chairs, seeming to not see all of the commotion going on around him.

Did he...really care that much? Huh...I guess...he did...

I turned back around and exited the world to my own thoughts.

_Was Feli alright?_

_What happened to him?_

_Was he still in pain?_

_I couldn't feel him in any pain, so maybe he wasn't in any?_

A light tap on the shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Mr. Vargas?"

I nodded my head. It was the nurse from before.

"Um...Do you need anything?"

I looked down and shook my head no.

"Ok then!" You could hear the smile in her voice. "If you need anything, my name's Josselyn. I'm at the front desk a lot so, look for me there."

She stood up and left.

Josselyn? She must not have been from around here...

* * *

**Many hours later...**

I had been asleep when someone came and tapped me on my shoulder.

"H-huh?" I said, startled because of the wake-up call.

A middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair had been my alarm clock. He had brown eyes and a very stern face.

"Mr. Vargas? Your brother is in stable condition now, You can go back to see him. He's still unconscious though. But the most people you can have back there with him is two, understand?"

I nodded my head and stood up quickly.

I could see my brother now? Grazie Dio! I thought that I'd never be able to!

He told me the room and I shot straight down the hall to the room. Oh, God...Please, please, PLEASE...

And then, before I knew it, the room was in front of me. The door was closed. I gently turned the knob to see my darling baby brother, hooked up to machines and looking very pitiful.

He was bandaged in many places. Too many to name all of the places. His eyes were closed, resting peacefully. I stared at him for a second, listening to the beeps of the heart monitor connected to him...I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He looked really bad...

I went over and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. I took his limp hand and held it...He was so warm still.

I began to cry. This should have been me. ME. Not him...If..I hadn't have told him to go away like I did...this would have never happened! It was all my fault...again...

DAMMIT! Why? Why was it always...I squeezed his hand, even though he couldn't squeeze back.

* * *

How long had I been in here? About 45 minutes? I should start letting people come in...One at a time though...I wasn't going to leave this room if I could help it.

I went back out to the waiting room. Many of the countries had left. All that remained were Kiku, Antonio, uh...what'shisname..Matthew, Prussia, and Ludwig. All the others must have gone home already...

I told them that only one can go in at a time. I really wanted Gilbert to go first because...well...then he wouldn't be around when Feli woke up. He was too loud and obnoxious.

So I ushered him in. He was trying to wake Feliciano by saying that "awesomeness" was in his presence. That didn't work of course. I got him out of there as fast as possible.

Next I brought in Matthew...He was very quietly talking to my brother. Why he had stayed, I have no clue. I didn't have to ask him to leave, he left without being asked with a quiet "Thanks..."

Antonio nearly ran me over trying to get in. He was bawling. He was saying something nonsense that I couldn't understand.

I just stood near the door, occasionally looking up at him. Suddenly the bawling stopped and I could feel to green eyes that were nearly the same color of my own looking at me. (A/N: I went with Lovi's manga look...cuz...I really like that better than the anime look...so...yeah.) I just looked up. I didn't say a word.

He looked surprised. "You...you didn't tell me to shut up, Lovi..."

He was right. I hadn't. I was too busy thinking about my own things to. I just nodded my head and looked down again. I heard him stand up from the bedside. He stood in front of me and looked into my eyes. "Are you going to be OK?", he asked, concern swarming his voice.

I laughed halfheartedly. "My brother almost died today and it's all my fault. Of _course_ I'm fine..."

He just shook his head and sighed. "Lovi...If you need anything, you have my number. I'm leaving, OK?"

I just nodded again, beginning to drift off into my own thoughts once again.

Kiku came back to the room, I knew I didn't have to be concerned about him because of his quietness and respectfulness. He didn't stay or too long. But before he left he asked me, "Do you care about your brother, Lovino-san?"

"Huh?" I had been consumed by my thoughts once again.

"Do you care about Feliciano-kun?"

I looked at him, surprised by the question. "Why...why do you ask that?"

"Because the way you acted and are acting. You were crying horribly when you saw him in the accident. You must care about him. Did this remind you of something else, Lovino-san?"

I flinched at the last part.

"Well...yeah...of course I care...I guess...and no. It didn't remind me of anything."

_Lie._

The Japanese man nodded politely and said, "Arigatou, Lovino-san. I shall send back Ludwig-kun now."

And he walked out the door.

Great...now my "favorite person in the world" was coming...to visit my unconcious brother...which meant that it would technically just be the two of us and a sleeping Feli.

Whoop-dee-fuckin-doo.

* * *

Ludwig stood there, talking to Feli, even though he knew he could not be heard.

I watched more than I had the others who had been here, but I still didn't really WATCH him...

I thought about how much I hated him. How much I wanted to rip those stupid muscles of his off.

How much I wanted him to get the fuck away from my brother.

He was the only thing that could make me like this during a time like this.

"Hurry up...you know you can't be here forever." I said with a sneer.

He looked at me sternly. I shot him a glare. "I mean it, hurry up and get out."

He made the meaner part of me come out.

It was his turn to speak. "'Ugh...Romano. Why do you choose to try to pick fights with me? Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a bastard."

"But can't you give some sort of reason or explanation?"

"...Nope. I just hate you, potato breath."

_Lie._

I _could_ give a reason, I just decided not to.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll leave, but I will call to check every day, and I'd prefer if they weren't ignored."

"Who gives a fuck what you prefer?"

He pinched between his eyes and said something in German and left.

* * *

After he left the doctor came in. "We'll be moving him to the main hospital now. We'll keep him there until he wakes up and is able to walk around...It won't be long."

They took him to the main hospital and I followed them there.

They let me stay in the room for the nights Feli would be there...

* * *

It was just me and Feli now...I closed the door and looked down at Feliciano. He looked so peaceful. I pulled the hair on his forehead back and planted a kiss right there. I kissed both of his cheeks and started to come up, but then I saw his lips. His perfectly kissable lips. He WAS unconscious... (A/N: GO LOVI GO! YOU CAN DO IT :D *pulls out camera*)

Then I mentally slapped myself and stood up quickly, feeling my cheeks burn bright red. (A/N: Awww... D:)

What.

The.

Hell.

What had I just been thinking?

He was my brother! My BROTHER! I had NOT been thinking about kissing him! NOPE. No way! So if you're thinking I was, I wasn't, dammit!

I calmed down and said, "Buona notte, fratello. Ci vediamo la mattina ..."

_Good night, brother. See you in the morning..._

And I curled up on the couch in the room and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

The next day was not much different from the day before.

Feli slept. Doctors and nurses came in and out. I talked to Feli.

Then finally at about 4:45...

I waas looking at a magazine that I found in the room.

It was talking about some shit on how to lose weight or something...

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement.

Feli's eyes opened slowly and he winced at the bright light coming into his eyes.

I smiled widely, seeing my brother awaken.

He didn't really look at me but looked at his surroundings. I was so happy...to see...that he was _alive_. I-I...

"Feli!" I pulled him into a hug. 'tears began to come from my eyes again "Thank God you're alright..."

But he didn't hug back. He just sat there arms not even moving.

I pulled back, and he just kind of gave me a blank stare... "Feli? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He just stared.

Was it THAT shocking for me to give a hug?

"..."

"Feli..."

"Why'd you give me a hug?"

"Because...I was glad to see you were alright..."

"Oh..."

He looked down and kind of looked embarrassed.

"Huh, Feli why'd you ask that?"

I was really starting to become curious.

"Because I don't know you."

I stared at him in shock.

"What?"

* * *

**WOAHMG. Who saw that coming? lol...probably like...all of you? HAHAHAHAHAHA. So typical. :3 Anyway. YAY ITACEST PART! :D YAY! IMMA HAPPY CHILD! :3**

**YAY~! I finished! Now I have to go work on my other thing! :D This was the longest chapter I've written. EVAR. ANyway. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and Review please! **

**And a couple of your questions shall be answered next chapter! :D BaiBai for now!**

**TTL. OUT.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello~! Welcome to my newest chapter/fail! :D

I'm not happy with this chapter...

Anyway shout out to...PRUSSIA AND FELICIANO! :D

Your songs (Mein Gott and Let's Boil Hot Water!) got me through writer's block.

Anyway...if it's jumpy, it's meant to be. Hidekaz Himaruya owns hetalia.

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Wait. Wait one damn minute... You're saying that my brother has amnesia?"

The doctor nodded his head to confirm the question.

We were standing outside of Feli's hospital room.

"Apparently, there was a bomb that went off. Your brother was just an innocent bystander when it went off. I guess some of the debris that flew through the air hit your brother and at least one of them hit his head. He has mostly brain damage. His physical body damage isn't bad...The bomb was intended for someone else they believe..."

What are the odds...

I looked into the room to see that he was playing with a stuffed bear someone had given him as a get well bear.

At least he was acting like himself...

I sighed and said "Fine...how do we get his memory back?"

He looked at me with that superior look. "Like I said before, his physical condition isn't bad, which means that he'll be going home in a couple of days. You should put him into familiar surroundings. This may or may not bring back his memory."

"May or may not?" This was pissing me off. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MAY OR MAY NOT?"

He said with a calm and quiet voice, "This is pretty severe...it may even be permanent. Familiar surroundings is what USUALLY brings back memories, but this case is pretty bad..."

I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks.", I muttered, barely audible.

I left the doctor outside and walked into the hospital room.

My little brother didn't acknowledge my entrance into the room.

"Feliciano?"

_No reply. _

"Feliciano!" I said in a more demanding tone.

This time, he looked up at me with those big, auburn eyes.

He asked with a surprised voice, "Oh? Were you talking to me?"

_He was so cute sometimes._

...AS CUTE AS A LITTLE BROTHER GETS YOU CREEPS!

"...Yeah...I'm talking to you."

I sat on the end bed and looked into his eyes.

How would I explain this to him?

I could hardly explain it to myself!

I took a deep breath and asked Feli, "Do you remember anything at all?"

He looked down at his hands..."No..."

I put my hand to my head and said to him, "Ok then...ask me any questions about anything in your life..."

I usually wasn't this patient, but with this situation...

"What's my name?"

"Well, your name is Feliciano Vargas. People call you Feli for short..."

He didn't remember his name...

"Um...Who are you?"

"I'm you're brother, Ok? My name is Lovino Vargas."

He didn't remember me..

The nurses told me to introduce myself as if I had never met Feliciano before.

"You're my brother?"

"...Yeah..."

"Hmm...ok. So my name is Feliciano...And your name is...Lovano?"

I sighed as he said my name wrong. "Lovino." I corrected.

"Ve~! Ok!"

He covered his mouth as his noise came out.

"What was that?" He asked confused by himself.

"..." I didn't have an answer...What was it? I just made a guess at what it was.

"That's the sound that you make when you're happy. You say it a lot..."

"Oh~Ok then! Uh...What's that noise?"

It was the hospital phone ringing. I stood up and answered.

"Ciao?"

"..."

"Nothing's wrong dammit! Now why won't you go home like everyone else!"

"..."

"I don't care if he's your ally or whatever! Go away!"

"..."

"You are most certainly fucking not!"

But he had hung up by the time I said that.

I muttered curse words under my breath.

"Why were you so mean to that person on the phone, Lovono?"

"Lovino. Because I hate them."

"But why?"

"..."

I wasn't going to answer that.

* * *

In a minute, Ludwig, was upstairs, asking Feli if he was alright.

Feliciano just stared at him with the same blank eyes he had given me.

Feli turned to me and asked, "Who is this?"

Ludwig looked shocked. And kind of hurt. Which made me happy.

Ludwig looked at me for an answer, but I was going to answer Feli's question first.

"His name's potato bas-I mean-Ludwig...Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Hmm...Ludwig huh? Nice to meet you!"

He cleared his throat and spoke in that deep voice of his, "Romano. May I speak to you? Outside?"

"Why should I?"

He looked at me with a stern face. And I rolled my eyes.

"Fine bastard. But you only have three minutes of my time, starting now."

We walked out of the room and immediately he asked me, "What happened to Italy that made him forget everything?"

I hated that.

The way he called Feliciano "Italy"...

It's more as if Feli was just property and not a person!

"You saw the accident." I said boringly.

He was starting to get frustrated with me. "But HOW?"

"Bomb. I don't have to tell you any more. Aaand...your three minutes is up."

He pinched between his eyes like he always did when he was stressed.

I walked over to a nurse with red hair and blue eyes (A/) and asked her to "escort" Mr. Beilscmidt out.

She did as she was asked.

I went back into the room.

Feli asked me so many questions.

For the next two and a half days Feli asked every question he could think of.

I explained to him how his favorite food was pasta. How he always was flirting with girls. How he always ran away and waved a white flag when it came to fighting. How he hated British food. How he was "friends" with Ludwig and Kiku. How he was a country. How he and I lived in the same house because we were part of the same country. How he had gotten in the accident... (not HOW from the beginning...just what had happened...)

Not much changed and they let Feli go home a couple of days later.

They told me to give him lots of rest and give him the meds they gave to me.

At least he was ok now.

He had a broken leg, a couple of broken fingers, a injury to the chest, and amnesia...

But at least he was ok.

* * *

I wheeled him inside our house.

"This..." ,I began, "is where we live..."

"Wow~! This is really big!"He looked around and asked me to show him the house.

I did so, remembering what the doctor had said about familiar surroundings.

I wheeled him all around the house, explaining where things were, room by room. Then we reached the stairs...

"Lavano! I wanna go upstairs, please?"

I finally knew what...that guy...who's name I can't remember, felt like. Being forgotten all the time...

I sighed. "It's Lovino...and I can't wheel you up the stairs..."

"Oh...sorry...and why not? I wanna see what the upstairs looks like!" , he argued.

Why was he so convincing so simply?

"...Fine...figure out a way for me to get you up there, then. You aren't walking though."

He had one broken leg so I knew that he wouldn't be doing this until he could at least use crutches...maybe longer.

He stared at the steps and put what I had always called his "thinking face" on. He looked at the steps for a good 30 seconds, then said "Why don't you carry me~?" , he asked with that cute (yet persuasive) voice...

"...Fine...BUT IM NOT DOING THIS AGAIN DAMMIT!"

"Yay~!"

I gently picked him up out of the wheelchair.

Hm. When he wasn't trying to tackle you with a hug...he wasn't so heavy...I had always thought he weighed more than this...

I carried him carefully, step by step, up the stairs.

When I reached the top of the steps, I sighed and said, "Now what? It's not like I'm going to bring the wheelchair up here."

He thought for a couple if seconds then said, "Well, why don't you carry me to show me the upstairs then...I'LL BE LIKE A PRINCESS AND YOU'LL BE MY PRINCE!"

Of course he still remembered those stories...He once told me that Ancient Rome (A/N: Remember that Lovi is not as close to his grandfather as Feli is so he would most likely not call him "Grandpa Rome") would read them to him almost every night...

"WHAT? First of all ,Feliciano, you are a BOY. A BOY. How are you going to be a princess? Huh? And how am I your "prince"? I am NOT saving you from anything, and I am NOT wearing tights and you are DEFINITELY NOT a beautiful woman that I am grabbing from the clutches of a man-eating dragon. So I might just leave you in bed dammit!"

Why was I being so defensive?

Why was I blushing?

"But the doctor said to show me around and it might bring back my memories~!"

I guess I couldn't argue with that...sometimes, that was why I hated my brother; he had a lot of good arguments (even if it didn't seem like it)...but I'd always love him at the same time.

...WHAT WERE YOU THINKING I MEANT DAMMIT!

I carried him around to no avail at memories. We had gotten home around 6:00. And right now it was already 8:00.

Laying him down on his bed, I stood there for a second and he stared at me. He looked at me like a newborn baby looked at it's parents for the first time. This was the first time I had ever treated Feli like this.

Or...no...it wasn't...

It was silent. We just looked into each other's eyes...

"I'm hungry..." is all he could say.

I sighed, kind of laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"I'll get you some pasta, ok?"

"Ok...What's pasta?"

"...You'll see Feli. Just wait ok?"

I walked downstairs and looked at the wheelchair still in front of the stairs and frowned.

I moved it out of the way of the steps and continued to walk into the kitchen.

But I couldn't stop looking at that damned wheelchair...

I continued making the pasta, even with that thing sitting there...

It was about the part when I was putting the finishing ingredients in the sauce and was about to put the noodles into the water when my mind drifted away from cooking.

_The reason that Feli needed that needed that wheelchair...was me wasn't it? _

_It was all my fault! It was my fault that he didn't remember anything...If I-_

Then that stupid wheelchair!

I turned around quickly, and in a flash of anger I practically ran over to the chair, picked it up, and threw it across the room, breaking something.

"WHY-? WHY DO YOU WANT TO PUNISH ME? WHATD I-What'd I ever do? I HATE YOU!" ,I screamed.

I had lost it. I was screaming at a chair for God's sake...

Then I began to scream...not shrieking screaming, but agonized screams. Screams that were full of tears, regret, anger, and other negative emotions...

I gritted my teeth together. "WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. MY. PROBLEM? WHY- WHy? WHY CANT. I. EVER. DO. ANYTHING. RIGHT? I-I..."

With every word, a punch to the wall I had been standing next to.

With every punch to the wall, the bloodier my knuckles would get...

Until I couldn't handle it anymore and I turned my back to the wall, sliding down it.

My hands hid my eyes from the world as I felt the hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

I was shaking out of anger...and regret...and sadness...

_I shouldn't have-_

And I just sat there, crying, feeling guilty, and thinking.

_Sometimes I wished I was never born..._

But right now, I needed to be there for Feli.

I stood up and wiped my eyes quickly, trying to get the tears out of my eyes and look sort of normal...

I finished Feli's pasta, put it on a plate, carried it on a tray, and took it upstairs to him.

* * *

When I walked into the room, Feli looked scared.

I had forgotten that he could probably hear me downstairs...

"Lovino..." he barely whispered.

I tried to act normal and said, "Here Feli."

But when I turned to him, his eyes widened in fear.

"Y-your...hand..."

My hand was still bleeding from the wall punches.

"Feli..."

He was shaking now. "You...y-you should clean that up...sh-houldn't you?"

I nodded my head, looking at my hand. And I left the pasta there for him.

I went to the bathroom and looked at my hand.

It was messed up pretty bad...but nothing broken.

I cleaned it up and wrapped it.

* * *

When I returned to the room, the pasta was still not touched.

"Feli you need to eat." I said pretty blankly.

He looked at me for a second and I showed him my bandaged hand. He nodded a little then began examining the food that had been placed in front of him.

"What is it?"

He blushed lightly. "Well, my hand I eat with..."

He showed me his right hand...which had broken fingers...which wouldn't move...

I smiled a little, and picked up the fork. "You want me to feed you Feli?" I asked, understanding what he was getting at.

He nodded.

I put some pasta on the fork and said, "Say 'Ah.'"

"Ah~!"

He opened his mouth as I fed him.

I played with the food a bit by teasing him with it. He clearly loved the pasta because he'd pout when I did that. And I'd just laugh and give it to him.

When he finished, I took the tray downstairs, washed the dish (I figured since Feli couldn't do it...), and returned upstairs.

* * *

Feli was smiling when I came back.

"Ve~! That was really good! We should have that a lot!"

I smile and said "Yeah Feli..."

But then his happy face saddened and lowered to my hand.

"Is...is it ok now?"

That's Feli for you. Always caring...so unlike me...me, a selfish, insensitive, jerk...

"Yeah Feli...It's fine...thanks."

"Anything for my fratello, right?"

"..."

_No...please...don't say that...I'm not that great...I don't deserve you to say that to me..._

I looked over at the clock on Feli's dresser.

10:36 already? Since when?

I usually didn't go to be that early, but tonight would be an exception...

Feli was getting tired anyway judging by the way he was yawning.

I stood up off of the bed. "Ok Feli...buona notte..."

"Buona notte, Lovi~!"

_He remembered my name..._

I walked out of the room and closed the door, but I heard a quiet whimper from inside the room.

I opened the door and stuck my head in the doorway.

"What, Feli?"

"...Well...I...I'm afraid of the dark...can you...leave the door cracked to let the light in?"

And I did. "Grazie, Lovi..."

"...yeah..." I muttered and went on to my room.

I took my clothes off and when I laid down, I immediately fell asleep, thinking of how the world was or should have been...

* * *

YAY! I'm done! I'm so tired though... -_-' anyway...hope you liked it...I think it's crappy because of my writer block. I really hate this...anyway. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D

PS: Expect a little bit of Itacest next chapter! :D

This is the longest chapter I've ever written. 0o0 *happy dance* LOL WHUT WAS THAT? XD


	6. Chapter 6

HEY ERRBODY! (hurhur XF) What was that? O.o I don't even know. Anyway...Yeah...um. I like cookies. XD anyway I kinda declare this chapter a fail...if you don't like the flow of the story, I'm sorry. This is a crap filler chapter. (and at least one person will say it isn't a fail...i think it is, sorry) anyway...yeah. Hidekaz Himaruya owns hetalia. Enjoy~

p>

* * *

In the morning, I opened my eyes.

I checked my alarm clock and stood up.

I immediately checked on Feli.

I was going to have to do everything for him for a while...

He wouldn't be able to move around by himself for at least another two weeks...but who knew? Feli has always healed quickly when he got hurt.

I got up and walked to his room and thought about all of the instructions that the doctors had given me for taking care of my brother.

I had to wheel or carry him everywhere...I had to give him antibiotics...and...I had to help him keep basic hygienic care up...

I didn't mind. He was my brother. I'd do anything if it helped him get better.

I peeked into the bedroom to see Feli asleep. Our cats had curled up in bed beside him and were dozing also.

I smiled. It was kinda cute seeing Feli with the cats...

But it was time for me to cook breakfast then bathe Feli.

I walked into the room and stood beside my sleeping brother.

I gently shook his shoulder to arouse him from his slumber.

He mumbled from the disturbance. I got next to his ear and whispered to him softly, "Feli Wake up...time for breakfast..."

And one eye slowly opened. "Lovi?" He murmured groggily.

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure it was you..."

I stood up and said, "Come on. It's time to eat."

"...ok Lovi~!" He held out his arms for me to pick him up like a young child.

And I did as expected. I picked him up and carried my brother carefully down the stairs.

I looked over to the living room and realized that the wheelchair was exactly where I had left it...or thrown it, but who's paying attention to that?

I sat him down at the table and began to cook breakfast.

Everyone always said that I was bad at cooking...

I wasn't bad at cooking, I just...had always let Feli do it.

"Lovi?"

"Hm?" I answered, beginning to get the ingredients for the meal out.

"Um...What are we gonna do today?"

"What do you want to do?"

"...I dunno...can you introduce me to some other countries?"

"And I nodded my head saying "Sure."

As I continued to cook, we didn't have much conversation.

But that's when he asked me, "Lovi...Why's the wheelchair over there?"

I paused for a moment. "I got mad..."

"At who? Me?" , he said with a sadness in his voice.

I turned around swiftly and said "Of course not! I have no reason whatsoever to be mad at you, Feli."

"...Ok then...what were you mad about then?"

What should I say?

"Someone did something stupid..."

_Me_

"...Ok Lovi..."

He had always been able to blow things off...

After I finished, I placed the plate on the table and turned back around.

Then I reminded myself that...Feli couldn't feed himself.

I once again turned around to see my brother staring at his food.

"Gah! Sorry!" I apologized quickly as I pulled up a chair next to his.

"It's fine Lovi~!" , he said happily.

I picked up his fork and fed him the breakfast.

As he ate I looked at the way his cheeks were chubby when he took the food in his mouth.

He actually finished the food quicker than I expected.

"Lovi? That was really good! Can I have more?" he asked as I took his plate away.

"Hm...maybe later." I told him with a caring voice.

"But right now," I swept him out of the chair. ",you need to get bathed."

p>

* * *

He sat in the bathtub and looked at the water as I applied soap to his body.

Some people are probably saying, 'Oh, that's disgusting!' , but this was different. It was different because he was hurt, and if anyone has any objections to me bathing my brother than they can shut the fuck up.

I was beginning to clean the chest wound the doctor had told me about, when Feliciano asked me, "Lovi...Brothers love each other and care about each other, right?"

I nodded my head and replied "Yeah, Feli."

"...and you love me and care about me...Right Lovi?"

I sort of smiled at him and said, "Of course, Feliciano. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this for you."

He nodded his head and looked back down.

I continued to work and asked "Why do you-"

But I was cut off by two arms around my neck and a pair of lips kissing mine.

p>

* * *

FELICIANO POV

From the moment that I remember seeing this man, my brother, I knew that I had loved him for some reason...

He had been so nice...my fratello...

Was it weird for these feelings to be there? He was what I remembered most of...Everything else was...well, blank.

He was taking care of me, again.

He is such a good brother. I wished that he saw how great he was...

He was actually giving me a bath because I couldn't bathe myself! I think that's really nice of him!

It kinda embarrassed me though...

I looked down at my hands and asked him if brothers loved and cared about each other, because I loved and cared about him.

He answered yes.

I asked him if he loved me and cared about me.

He said yes.

So I looked back down.

Could he feel the same way about me?

There was only one way to find out I guess~!

I looped my arms around his neck and pulled my face to his to kiss him.

His eyes opened so wide...and his face turned a violent shade of red.

He pushed me away gently and stood quickly looking down at my face, still blushing.

"W-w-hy Di-d-d you d-do th-a-at?" He stuttered out horribly.

"Because I love you Lovi~!" , I said with a bright smile.

His face kind of shaded and he said, "B-brothers don't do that...o-ok Feli?"

"...ok, Lovi. If you say so."

I still loved him as more than a brother though.

But I'd keep that to myself.

p>

* * *

WHAT.

THE.

FUCKING.

HELL.

Why had my brother just kissed me?

Apparently I was getting sick because my brother kissed me on the lips, because my stomach was churning.

I looked down at his face and saw his face looking up at me as if he was confused.

And maybe he was.

But I explained that brothers weren't supposed to do that...

I finished bathing him and got him dressed.

Carrying him around wasn't so bad after a while...

I laid him back in bed and left the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I assured him.

I went downstairs to clean up the mess that I had made last night.

If Feli and I were to actually walk around, then I would actually have to use the wheelchair.

I had broken a lamp the night before. I picked up the wheelchair and continued to clean up.

I sighed.

I couldn't believe that he had kissed me.

It had felt so weird...

_But Feli wasn't a bad kisser..._

I felt my cheeks burn fiercely as this thought came to mind.

I quickly ran upstairs after I finished cleaning up.

Feliciano had fallen asleep when I came into the room.

I half laughed and let him be. Maybe he could meet the others another day...(A/N: It's kinda gonna go fast right here...)

I walked outside to get the mail. It looked like it was going to rain...

Nothing special in it...A couple of get well cards for Feliciano, but nothing in particular.

Today was boring...I proceeded by turning on the TV to watch it.

Maybe I can bring Feli down so I can watch him...just in case something happens.

So I ran up the stairs quickly and nudged Feli awake quickly and bringing him down the stairs to put him in his wheelchair.

He was still sleepy, so he just went to sleep almost immediately.

The rain began to pour outside. Thunder rolled, and lightning flashed in the midday gray sky.

About ten minutes later, *Click*, and the lights and TV went out...

Great...so the power was out. At least it was the middle of the day...

I looked out the window and saw the rain dripping down.

I stood up, remembering Feliciano was still sleeping.

I walked over to the back door and opened it, walking out into the porch of our house.

I sat down in the chair that sat out on the porch.

The rain dripped down, and down, and down on the roof.

I liked watching rain; I always had...I didn't know why, I just did.

I sat out there, watching the weight of the rain turn to soft rain to hard rain.

Just because I watch rain, it doesn't make me a sissy!

I don't know how long I had been out here. I lose track of time watching rain.

A voice behind me startled me. "Lovi? Whatcya doin, Ve~?"

I snapped my head around quickly to see Feliciano in the doorway.

How had he wheeled that-?

I figured he used the palm of his right hand.

"Uhm...I'm watching rain."

He tilted his head to the side a little and gave me a confused look, "Watching rain? How come?"

"...Because it helps me remember..."

_Things I shouldn't want to remember, but hold on to. _

His face lightened up. "MAYBE IF I WATCH THE RAIN WITH YOU, FRATELLO, I'LL REMEMBER TOO~!"

And I smiled, knowing he'd remember nothing, because he'd forgotten that memory before this...I was glad he couldn't remember it though.

"Sure, Feli..."

I wheeled him out onto the porch.

And we watched rain together.

Remembering.

p>

* * *

YAY~! GO FELI GO! :D*faceplants* END OF CRAPTASTIC CHAPTER! :D This chapter was...meh. OMAGAWD IM LISTENING TO AIYAHH FOUR THOUSAND YEARS. ITS SO AMAZING ='D Anyway, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT~! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! (I really love reviews XP)


	7. Chapter 7

OMYGOD. I AM SO SORRY. SO TERRIBLY, TERRIBLY SORRY. OVER A MONTH? I'D HATE ME IF I WERE YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND ALERTED AND STUFF...I'm so glad that you stuck with me though...I was being all "Oh, i can finish my other ff and then i'll come back to this one!" that didnt work T_T. I'm just here to tell you that I didn't fall off the face of the earth XP

Um...and yeah, in this chapter, there's about a 2-3 week time skip sooo...yeah. That's about it.

ANYWAY, a quick thanks to PastaxBunny for helping me with this chapter.

I don't own hetalia and I never will.

NOMNOMNOM-Enjoy~

* * *

I sighed heavily as I was finishing paperwork. Since Feli couldn't do his own, (because he couldn't remember anything about what it was about) I was doing double the work that I normally did.

It had been a couple of weeks since Feliciano came home and he could now walk on his own. I had never been more thankful that he could walk. My back was killing me from where I'd been carrying him from place to place. I'd always wondered how he healed so fast...I always healed slower than him.

I silently put the pen I'd been writing with down, and turned my head to look at the clock...

Shit...11:49 already? I stood up and stretched...I really HAD been down here a long time.

Feli had a little progress with his memory, but really not much. He remembered pasta, that he wore dresses when he was really young, and that we were separated when we were small...yeah, not that much. But since he could finally walk, I figured maybe it was time to try to help trigger those memories a little more. Rome would be the best place to start...

But it'd have to wait until tomorrow because right now, I was tired as hell.

I quietly trudged up the stairs so that I wouldn't wake my brother. I suddenly realized that his door was closed...he was afraid of the dark though...

Gently turning the knob, I opened the door to his room and peeked in. He wasn't asleep. He just sat there, staring at...nothing.

_What was he doing?_

There were no lights on. He was just sitting in the dark...staring at the wall...

I was kind of worried about him so I began to walk in, when he started to cry.

I was taken aback because I definitely hadn't seen that coming. I ran to his side and asked him frantically "Is something wrong? Feliciano? Answer me!"

But he didn't. He just kept wailing and wailing. In fact, he acted as if I wasn't there!

I began to get a tad bit frustrated and began to shake his shoulders. Not roughly, but hard enough. His wailing slowly turned to cries, and eventually into sniffles. "L-Lovi?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Feli? What is it?" I asked him, happy he was now responding to me.

"You can't..." he muttered something that I couldn't understand and then slumped over.

I immediately started to panic.

_Holy shit. DID HE JUST FUCKING DIE ON ME? _

I was about to start freaking out until I heard soft snores omitting from my younger brother. Feeling myself breathe for the first time in a few minutes, I realized he'd been asleep the whole time...

I chuckled, stood up, moved Feli's legs onto the bed, covered him up, and pulled back his bangs. He still slept peacefully, and I whispered "Sweet dreams, Feli" and I proceeded to leave.

As I was retreating to my room, I added an afterthought.

_Don't dream any more of the dreams like the one you were having..._

* * *

As I lay in bed, I continued to think about what on earth Feliciano could have been having a nightmare about.

My eyes shot open as an idea came to mind, but then closed again thinking of how he didn't even remember that WITH his memories.

* * *

I impatiently tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I sat in traffic.

I began swearing under my breath even though I pretty much always got stuck in traffic when I came to Rome. Next to me, Feliciano was fawning over everything from the statues and buildings, to the birds and squirrels (probably the descendants of the stupid ones that wet my bed when I was a kid!) in the park. To him, this stuff was all new, so I gave him a pass.

I had thought about what we were going to do here yesterday and began to drive off toward our favorite restaurant in all of Italy.

When we got there, the restaurant was busy as always. _I Miei Amici e La Famiglia_ always drew in a large crowd...Feliciano hopped out of the car and asked "Where's this Lovi?"

I moved out of the car, closed the door and told him it was his favorite restaurant in Italy. He nodded and began to get excited. "Let's go Lovi~!" and he ran for the door. I was going to yell something about not getting hit by cars, when I realized that he was already across the street, jumping up and down for me to join him. He could so easily be compared to a little kid...and it was kind of...amusing? No...cute...I guess...

And I made my way up to the door and we went inside. Feliciano gasped. It was really nice because it was so popular and completely brand new to him. We walked up to a hostess (or I did, Feli just kept staring at the architecture and things...) "Ciao, Sofia." I said to the hostess, not with much thinking behind it.

"Ciao Lovi~ Feli~!" she chimed.

Sofia was a nice and relatively cheerful girl. Her family owned the restaurant, and that was why she worked here. I would flirt with her from time to time, but not often. She knew both Feliciano and I very well because we'd come here for a long time.

"Wait time is...25 minutes. Is that ok?" she asked in that sweet voice of hers.

"Yeah, that's great." I answered just to answer.

Then Feliciano came up and smiled shyly at Sofia, and looked down at the ground.

"So anything new happening?" she asked a little quizzically "You two don't seem like yourselves..."

I wondered if I should tell her about what happened...maybe not. I said "No, it's just we're both really tired today...we had a lot of paperwork last night..."

Hey, it was partially true. I was tired and I had a lot of paperwork, but Feliciano didn't.

"If you say so! Right this way guys."

Feliciano began to object, but I shushed him and he understood.

We sat down as we were handed our menus. "Do you really need these?" Sofia laughed. "You want the regular?"

Hm...Feliciano didn't exactly KNOW what the "regular" was... "Yeah. And get it out before everyone else's!" I added on. She laughed even though that was what I always said when she went to get our food.

As Feli and I sat in silence, I heard a church bell ring three times outside. I sighed as Feliciano asked, "Is that your girlfriend, Lovi?"

"W-what?" I stammered back to him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked again.

"Sofia? No, she's just a friend...she's your friend too, Feliciano."

"Oh..." Feliciano blushed and looked down.

Soon, food was on the table and we were eating. Feliciano could now feed himself, but he was still a little clumsy with his hand and I would occasionally have to guide him.

When we finished eating the main course, Sofia came back. "Are you going to get a dessert today?"

"Yeah," I answered ",the gelato."

She looked at us with an 'are you sure' face and I nodded. "Ok..." she answered and ran off to fill the order.

The gelato at _I Miei Amici e La Famiglia_ was HUGE. And I'm not kidding when I say HUGE. It was the way that Sofia's family had always made it. She brought back the big boat of ice-cream, and laid it on our table. Feliciano stared at it wide-eyed. I laughed a bit. He'd finished one of these all by himself before.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Gelato. This is your favorite dessert in the whole world."

He took his spoon, and cautiously scraped the gelato onto the utensil. He raised it to his mouth and tried it. He looked like he had just seen an angel before he began shoveling the cold delight into his mouth.

"Don't eat it too fast or you'll get-" I began.

"BRAIN FREEZE..." He cried out for a second from the cold.

I laughed, not at him but at the fact that I had told him to slow down. "Put your thumb in the roof of your mouth." and he did and suddenly relaxed.

"G-grazie, Lovi..." he said sheepishly.

"Yeah..." I said in response.

We finished the gelato together (Feliciano eating ten times more than me), I payed, we said goodbye to Sofia, and continued to go on through Rome.

* * *

****

"I remember a few more things now Lovino!"

"Yeah and what are they?" Lovino asked as the two brothers were driving down the busy road.

"I remember Ludwig would always get upset whenever I got sick from eating gelato,~ and..."

"And?" His older brother asked him a little irritably.

"That's it."

_No there IS something else, I just can't tell you._

* * *

Though the day was slowly ending, my watch now saying it was 4:23, I took Feli to play his favorite sport. Calcio, or football. (A/N: Or soccer if you're American like me :D so when I put football, I mean soccer.) I had brought Feliciano's football gear with me. After gearing him up (and me too) we went out to one of the empty fields. I explained to him the rules and the object of the game. He nodded understanding what I was saying. We then began a one-on-one match.

At first, it was a smooth match 3-4, (I was going easy on him ok?) then something else happened...

DAMN MY CLUMSINESS. WHY THE FUCKING HELL WAS I BORN SO CLUMSY!

The ball was moving off-field, so I began to go and kick it, but I didn't realize Feli going for it too.

I definitely noticed when I ran right into him, knocking him and myself to the ground, pinning him to the ground. I DEFINITELY noticed that our lips were touching.

The moment our lips touched, a wave of electricity flew through me and I felt a little light-headed.

For some reason, I just sat there a moment and stared into his auburn eyes...they were really gorgeous...

Then I realized where we were, and what it looked like we were doing.

I scrambled up quickly, blushing madly, and stammered "L-let's g-g-go..."

"...ok..." was the reply I received from Feliciano.

I wished I had noticed...

* * *

****

Feliciano sighed and followed his brother out of the football complex.

It had been nice...while it lasted...

At least he remembered more...

* * *

I drove home and continued blushing as I thought about the-NO. You know what? It never even happened! What're we even talking about!

But pretending couldn't get rid of it actually HAPPENING, could it?

I couldn't get rid of those light brown locks and deep, auburn pools...it was a picture that was etched into my head, and would never leave.

Why was I thinking about it so much? It was just an accident...

The car ride home was silent.

* * *

I immediately went into my room and got ready for bed when we got home. My head was whirling. Maybe if I just laid down for a bit...I wasn't going to sleep long...

I heard a knock on the door. I woke up, looked at the clock, and groaned. I'd been asleep for two hours...what was up with me and time lately?

I slipped on my boxers and tee ,opened the door, and there was Feliciano sniffling. "What's wrong?" I asked him in the most caring way possible as sleepy as I was.

"I-I remembered s-something else..." he answered.

"What was it?"

He looked at me for a moment and said "I'm afraid of sleeping alone...it's been r-really hard for me to sleep lately and...I think that's why...can...can I sleep with you fratello?" (A/N: Hehe, that's what she said~ /SHOT)

I looked at him and sighed. Moving aside to let him in, I said, "Of course..."

His face brightened, but he was still sniffling. "Gr-grazie Lovi~!"

He immediately got into my bed and curled up in a ball.

I smiled gently and laid next to him.

"Goodnight, Lovino." he said to me.

"Goodnight, Feliciano..." I said back.

What was this weird feeling I was having?

* * *

ONCE AGAIN, IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER. LIFE IS AN ASS. XD anyway, yep, Nyomnyomnyom...

I really don't have much to say except...the restaurants name means "My friends and family" (or that's what it's suppose to mean -_-)

Has anyone else watched Hetalia: Paint it White? I love that movie :D and I learned the dance to the end song! :D (LOVINO HAD SO MUCH SCREEN TIME *lies* HE- HE HAD ONE LINE... *cries* WHHHY? *continues crying*) *sigh* I have no life...

Hmm...if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! Anyway yeah...Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! :D (plz do~)

Ps: and I seriously meant to finish hidden accomplices (I'm still going to) but my friend pointed out how long it'd been since I updated this one so I was all "daaaarn... XP" and I wrote this. Anyway. I'm working on the LAST CHAPTER OF THAT 0o0 it should be out soon...anyway...I updated the last chapter when fanfiction was being all jacked up an crap =/ so the ninth chapter is up...so either all the people who read that now hate me and didnt comment or they didnt get the email, and im hoping it was the second choice...TEN SHALL BE OUT SOON! >:D

ANYWAY~ THANKS FOR READING! (I go and sleep now...its 4:00 on the morning here XD)


	8. Chapter 8

**GAAAAH. I AM SO SORRY. **

**Anyway, once again, I'm sorry it took so long (though a lot of you probably just forgot about this story -_-') if this chapters bad...sorry I had the worst writers block I've ever had...**

**I will never own hetalia.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Stare al securo, Lovi..."

"Stare al securo, Lovi..."

"Stare al securo, Lovi..."

Why was that the only thought he could think of?

It was so loud and prominent...though it wasn't really much to say. His heart cried these words to him in his dreams. Was this a memory?

Though this rang through his head so many times, this request was only answered once.

"Yeah, Whatever."

* * *

If Feliciano had trouble sleeping during the past week or so, he sure wasn't having any trouble sleeping now...I heard soft "Ve~" noises coming from him. Was that how he normally slept?

He was really warm next to me, and his presence was slightly...comforting. I gently stroked Feli's hair. He was such a sound sleeper.

Drowsiness began to come back over me and I was about to stop stroking my baby brother's hair when I thought of something really odd.

I scrunched my face up a little and realized that I felt Feliciano get hurt. That...that was weird. I hadn't felt any pain from him in...years. Maybe even decades. Not any pain until his accident. I couldn't fathom why it just suddenly popped up.

Then I realized what a stupid idiot I was. I felt that bomb the MOMENT it went off. I felt it through Feli...but I ignored it. Dammit, I was an idiot! How could I...

I clenched my fist and turned back over. I ignored the nagging in my head telling me something was off and tried to drift off to sleep...

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by the doorbell ringing.

I didn't like getting this wake up call, that's for sure. It wasn't even 8:00 yet!

Feli slowly began to stir beside me. "Who's that Lovi?" he asked in a half-awake state.

I stood up from the bed and answered "I don't know yet, Feliciano..." I stomped down the stairs and to the front door. I opened it hoping I could just say, "We don't want anything, go away." Then they'd just go away.

Unfortunately, it couldn't be that easy. Of all people to show up at our doorstep at 7:45 in the morning, it had to be potato bastard. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, very pissed at the moment.

"You've been ignoring all of my calls to check in on Italy."

"Oh really? I haven't noticed..." I said as sarcastically as possible. (I was trying to send him hate waves so maybe then he'd drop over dead)

He heaved out a sigh and asked to come in. "Why should I let a bastard like you in...?"

He was beginning to answer my question, when I heard a voice come from behind me. "Ve...Ludwig?"

"Italy? May I come in?"

Why, that damn bastard...

"Of course!" My younger brother replied.

I groaned and moved aside...sort of...

"Romano, you're blocking the doorway."

I looked at the doorway which I was leaning on. "I don't know what you're talking about macho potato..."

"Lovi...let him through... He just wants to talk! Besides, he's my friend right?"

I turned around to face my brother, but that moved me out of the doorway, which let Potato Breath come in...

The blonde man was suddenly in front of me, with his back to me. He was asking my brother if he was alright, which my brother answered that he was perfectly fine.

"OH! Ludwig! I want to show you something!"

With not a second glance at me, he dashed up the stairs to show Potato Breath whatever it was he wanted to show them. I started to follow the two of them up the stairs, when I suddenly heard Feliciano call down the stairs, "Please don't come up the stairs, Lovi!"

"Like hell I wont!" I shouted back to my brother.

"Please don't Lovi! It's a secret and I can't tell you about it!"

This REALLY pissed me off and I could feel my cheeks begin to burn a little bit from the thought that there was some "secret" that stupid Potato Bastard could know that I couldn't.

I said in the heat of my anger, "FINE! LET HIM FUCKING RAPE YOU! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

Silence followed.

I plopped down on the couch in our living room and turned on the TV. There was nothing good on. Some crappy drama, some news...that's about it. GOD I WAS PISSED... However, even with the TV going, I still couldn't get the fact that they were upstairs...together.

This thought repulsed me and I quickly jumped up off the couch. I went up the stairs and to Feliciano's bedroom. I was about to barge in, when I looked and saw the door was cracked.

"Fel-" I began.

But then I saw what they were doing...They were sitting on Feliciano's bed...and their lips were locked in a kiss...

Most days I would barge in and tell Potato Breath to get off my brother. But today...I couldn't move...I couldn't do anything...just stand and stare in shock as they moved apart and looked down blushing.

I backed away quietly from the door so they wouldn't notice my presence. Why wasn't I acting like myself?

The world was spinning and I felt like I was about to puke. Why was I feeling like this?

I staggered down the hallway to my room, and as I did, everything moved in slow motion and nothing made noise.

Before I knew it, I closed my bedroom door and just stood behind it. I was shaking and as I looked at myself in the mirror, my usual olive complexion was very pale.

And then the shock faded away...and I fell to the floor against the wall in sobs.

_Why am I reacting this way?_

* * *

**And that's it...sorry it's short. You all really deserve more than that. :((( I'm still very sorry if I disappointed anybody. Thank you for reading! (and I you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me!) AND I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL COME OUT SOONER!**

**~TTL**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: I know more than one person will be upset when they read this, however this story is very hard for me to write and I'm ending it. I know that some of you are probably really mad at me right now or disappointed, but honestly I just can't write this story anymore. I have nowhere really to run anymore with my plot (well I do however I don't know how to incorporate it) and it's just flat-lined for me. I don't believe that it's good enough to keep going and have other stories that I need to finish. I apologize if I've let anyone down and I really need to thank you or anyone who is reading this or read the story for supporting me. This is also the last thing I'm going to post on this site with this account. The only reason I continued going was for you guys, but this chapter has come to a close and I must finish by saying: Hasta la pasta. **

**-TTL**


End file.
